Note transfer : Brhama Port Edit -3
Chapter 2: Brhama Port The Half Kermac sitting behind his desk eyed us suspiciously as I placed a plastic bag with the 1000 Polo Coins before him. He had the same paper white skin and the characteristic small nose and mouth of a Kermac, but unlike them, he did have black hair and eyebrows. His eyes, I noticed, were neither Kermac nor Human and looked more like the reptilian eyes of a Shiss. He took the coins without counting and placed them in a drawer behind him, and then he said: "You have never been here, Captain Velvet, but you have a reputation that precedes you. The rules here are simple. We like the business your kind brings, but not the trouble. Fighting is allowed but not with any energy weapons or similar destructive devices. I don't think you are interested in mining, but I tell this to all newcomers to Brhama Port. Don't raid mining camps or ships around here and don't start rouge mining on your own. If you do want to mine, buy a license from us. If you need fuel we sell that for 140 Polo Full weights per standard 1023 Nogto Bulb. That is about 500 Nul Roos or 992 Union Kilos." He spread his arms. “That is about all there is, welcome to the Shattered Star System of the Bassett family." Har Hi, Shea and Narth were with me, and all three stood behind me with crossed arms. Narth actually wore a black leather and steel armor over his shroud and even carried a Nul Gravitor rifle over his back. His face and head hidden, behind a black helmet with mirrored face plate, he had borrowed from Three Four. Har-Hi wore his red Dai Leather with all the knives, weapons and swords in place. He had covered the Glyph of his Clan with a skull and crossed bones. A symbol, Shea assured us was something Pre Astro pirates were famous for. Shea wore a shoulder free bodice of white leather, matching over knee boots and a fur cape that looked much like my old Fangsnapper coat. She had her hair tied in a ponytail and wore a white half mask up to her nose. Beside the long Attikan Sniper Blaster she carried her mysterious sword. In my opinion she looked dangerous and very sexy at the same time. That there was plenty of human DNA left in the Half Kermac was evident as he had a hard time making eye contact with me and shifted his eyes to my chest. I said to him: "Indeed I am not interested in mining but I have a spare ship I would like to sell and was told it could be done here." He nodded. "To tell the truth Captain Velvet, you will not get the same price you would get at Kaliment or Sin 4, but I am sending my brother Koornt, and he will check the ship. I will contact you later today with the price we are willing to pay." I agreed that this would be acceptable and left the Asteroid Managers office. –""- This time we were all ourselves as we entered the same tavern. The barkeeper eyed us with interest for about five seconds, took our orders and lost interest after we paid him. We found ourselves a table and sat down. I had no clear plan what we should do next and at this point I decided to just stir the pot a little and then wait and see what would happen. One point on my agenda was to put the Bassett Family out of business permanently. If I could manage to somehow destroy this Asteroid Base it would take away a Pirate Base and Hideaway. The fewer bases and posts they had to hide at the better and these so called 'miners' aided and enabled these crooks by providing these services. However I could not do it openly as Black Velvet. As well armed my Karthanian ship appeared to be; destroying a 300 kilometer asteroid was far beyond its capabilities. The real Tigershark on the other hand carried several P bombs, they most certainly would do the trick, but using one would expose our true identity. P Bombs were a distinctive Union weapon, but perhaps a few well-placed timed charges in their environmental machinery going off a day or two after we left would smoke out this nest of crooks. The Oghar Pirate and the Captain of the Swift Profit were still here and it looked like as if they contemplated talking to us. Sure enough, Captain Swift got up and came over, made a theatrical bow, tipping his forehead: "I am Curtis Swift, Captain of the Swift Profit and I gather you are the famous Black Velvet. Since I assume we might be in a similar line of business, I thought I'd introduce myself." I eyed him up and down and said: "And what line of business would that be?" "Doing what we please and taking advantage of opportunities that might present themselves. A little of this and a little of that and not particularly caring about anyone else or their rules." He pointed at the big table: "This is called the Captain's Table and I am sure Crimson would like to get to know you, just as I. He is the ugly Oghar over there." Before I could respond, everyone turned to a sudden commotion at the tavern's entrance. A rowdy looking crew entered, led by a flashy dressed humanoid with blue skin. He was without a doubt a Thauran. I sighed deeply and muttered every curse I knew. How far did I have to go to not meet any of those blue skinned bastards? He was accompanied by two Oghar males and three most likely real, mangy looking Jooltar warriors. That there were also four more blue skinned Thauran three males and a female in that group explained the noise and the air of self-importance they displayed. I wondered why the Thauran did not join the Kermac, they could hold competitions of self-importance and arrogance and my money wasn't on the Kermac as to who would win. Narth responded to my question with his psionic voice in my mind: "I doubt the Kermac would want a thrall species that is equally as good as they in the only field the Kermac really excel." I expressed my surprise: “Never did I think you would say something like this. Not that I mind, but sarcasm wasn't something I associate with a Narth." His thoughts felt clearly amused as he said: "One might point out that we shared the Hugavh and that is a two way process as I said before I slowly adapt some of your characteristics as you adapt to mine. Secondly it is we Narth who observed many of the civilizations for a very long time, and the Kermac have inherited this haughtiness and superciliousness from the UNI. This arrogant, self-importance is of course not completely alien to you humans, especially those who consider themselves of Noble origin. Now this is a concept I have spent much time analyzing and have yet to come to a satisfactory conclusion." While I conversed with Narth on our silent mental level, I watched the new group and so did everyone else, including Captain Swift. I said to Narth: "I don't completely understand it, yet it is in a way also part of my heritage, being of an Old Clan on Nilfeheim is something similar. I also don't think all nobility is bad. Look at our Princess, she can switch it on and off just like that, and then there is Shaka. He never makes a big deal out of it but I met his father, the Zulu King at the Diamond Ball and he radiates authority in a way I can only describe as noble." Narth didn't respond because I knew he was contemplating what I just had said and put it through his incomprehensible way of analyzing things. Now he responded saying: "My way of analyzing things is not completely incomprehensible, Shea understands it well." I wanted to tell him, that not everyone had an IQ of 400, when Captain Swift rolled his eyes and said to me: "That is Captain Dentar Bloom of the Roughnir. Even among our colorful and free society of space-faring professionals he is not what you would call good company." Dentar Bloom yelled to the barkeeper: "Solik, Tambark and Brohmir Sweat to my table and bring plenty, you three armed cretin!" Bloom and his posse sat down at a table not far from us. Bloom was wearing a gaudy costume in bright red and blue colors, with golden buttons and a wide shimmering dark yellow sash draped from his right shoulder to his left hip. His wide belt held an assortment of blasters. He looked around with a disapproving expression in his face and then waved at Crimson: "Of all the ugly sights in the Galaxy, you my dear Crimson are the ugliest. Be so kind and switch chairs so I don't have to look at you!" The Oghr Captain spat an incomprehensible curse like response into Blooms direction. Even though I did not understand it, I was sure it wasn't a compliment. The Barkeep came to our table to serve the drinks we had ordered. The loudmouth Thauran complained: "I ordered and expect to be served first. Don't waste time with the riff raff!" The Barkeeper turned and said: "First pay the tab you left from the last time, eighty Full weights!" Bloom put his hand on a nasty looking boarding saber. "The Solar winds and the Blessed Blue Virgin were not with us the past few months as usual. None of the loot we gathered is cash, but I have a hold full of valuable merchandise. We will make good profit at the market on Sin 4, but I needed to stop here for fuel. So bring the drinks, I pay you when we come back. So I think you will extend our credit now!" The Barkeep pointed with one of his arms to the ceiling and to a set of remote controlled Neuro Rippers. "You don't scare me Captain Bloom, I may only have three arms but I assure you it isn't wise to agitate a Pertharian. Now pay up or leave. This establishment is for paying customers." This obviously didn't sit too well with the flashy dressed Thauran. He talked to one of his officers and the Oghar left. He then said: "I guess I need to liquidate some of my assets now. I will hold a little auction.It looks like well-heeled Captain Swift is here and so is the famous Crimson Curse. One likes to eat and the other likes to rape. What I have to offer will satisfy both your appetites. “ It did not take long and the Oghar came back dragging a beautiful white Togar female behind him. She wore a metal collar and both her hands were attached to it with short chains, making her choke at every move. The cruel metal band had rubbed her raw and there was crusted blood all around the collar. Her legs were kept apart by a steel rod that had cuffs on each end, allowing her to move only with small circular steps. I didn't like Togar and only a short time ago I wanted to kill them all, but seeing this poor female treated like that made me wish I could twist the head of that blue skinned bastard with my bare hands. Her eyes were big and green, and she had a pink nose, that reminded me of the little Holdian Commander. This female could not talk as she was muzzled with several layers of tape around her short snout. The three armed Pertharian protested saying: "Are you insane, Bloom? The Togar aren't too far from here and they can send war ships just fine if they think we allow Togar females to be sold." With a dismissive gesture, Bloom said: "She is an outcast. She is a wanted criminal and I could get good money for her from any Togar male. She might be good in the Arenas but you all know how nice a Togar female can be to human males, if she is properly restrained of course. Now I know you, Captain Swift, and that's why I brought her in. The opening bid is 100 Polos." As disgusting as the sale was, the lusting gaze in Swifts face and the dirty jokes and unveiled shouted fantasies of the miners was even worse. It was one of the miners who said. "I give you the 100 Polos." Swift immediately countered with a bid of 150. I had forgotten my own drink and my hand was reaching for the butt of my gun, when Har-Hi put his hand on my arm and shook his head almost unnoticeable. He was right of course and I would not jeopardize our mission by starting a fight underneath looming Neuro Rippers. Not for a Togar, I didn't like in the first place. The bidding was at 600 Polos now and it looked like a burly looking human miner had the deeper pockets, as Swift was not raising his hand again. I said: "1000 Polos" and almost surprised myself, but I couldn't let her be sold into a fate so cruel. Maybe I could keep her in stasis and later let her go somewhere safe. My bid put all eyes on me and the Thauran Captain noticed me, saying: "Who are you? I sell to anyone but you have to have the cash." "I got the Polo's anything else is unimportant." Swift introduced me with a gesture. "She's the famous and mysterious Black Velvet." The Thauran made a mocking bow and said: "A Thousand Polos, Full-weight, have been bid for this wild, soft furred promise of pleasure. Do I hear any other bids?" Narth whispered: "Hans and the Golden are on their way with the money. What do you want done with the Togar female?" "Have Cateria check her out and then I guess put her in Stasis till we can let her go somewhere safe. Maybe we can find out where she belongs and see if we can get her as close as possible." "This might prove difficult, as she isn't what the Thauran claimed she is." "She isn't Togar?" "She is, but I think we might have purchased what you would call big trouble." I didn't like what I was hearing and silently responded: "Can you be more specific than that?" "I shall accompany her to the ship and probe deeper and then let you know." Hans stomped in, and his massive appearance silenced the crowd. The huge Saturnian looked absolutely frightening in his version of a pirate costume. He wore a crisscrossing harness similar to the one Har-Hi had, across his enormous chest, but his was made out of flat links of Ultronit plates riveted onto thick leather. A full sized Nul Gravitor Cannon across his back. His knee high boots, also reinforced with armor plates and thick soles, had the appearance that he could kick a battle robot to scrap. The knuckles of his gauntlet style gloves sported metal spikes; on his head he wore a skull tight leather mask that left the chin and mouth open, with a crest of needle sharp looking metal spikes. He looked like a demonic nightmare version of a dungeon torturer right out of the horror Visuals that Mao loved to watch. Sobody who accompanied my security chief was almost unnoticed. He looked the same as always, but his bald head sported a ghastly cross shaped scar. From my adventure on Alvor's Cove I knew it signified him to be an outcast of the Golden society. The metal grating of the floor was vibrating and made the glasses on the tables dance as Hans stomped across the room and to my table and placed a heavy steel reinforced chest before me. Sobody unlocked it with an electronic key he wore around his neck and bowed before me. "Captain, your purse, as requested, "Pay that Thauran a1000 Polos." Captain Swift whistled through his teeth as Sobody opened the chest filled to the brim with Polo coins packed in clear plastic bags and handed the speechless Thauran two of them. "Two bags of 500 each." Narth got up and whispered to Hans, who took the struggling and terrified looking Togar cat like a toy doll across his shoulder, and left the place. Until now it had been quiet. Bloom, looking at the two bags of money he held, said: "By the blessed Blue Virgin, that I call no-nonsense business. You seem to run a tight ship and have gathered a capable crew, respect, respect!" The three armed Pertharian held out two of his hands. "Now that you have money, I think you need to pay your tab." Since the Barkeeper held the remote control of the Neuro Ripper in his third hand and the projector heads moved with an audible hum, targeting the Thauran, the blue skinned Captain obliged, but he didn't like it one bit as was evident by his facial expression. After he had paid the Pertharian he came to our table with his crew right behind him. He eyed the heavy chest still sitting there before me and said. "You would not be in the market for 800 tons of fine Togar merchandise?" I sipped at my Dai Beer and said: "No, I am not." "You see, I have a hold full of that stuff, and it will sell on Sin 4 or Kaliment for good money. The trouble is, I am a tad short on fuel and these tight Bassett Bastards don't give credit." I raised my head and looked at him: "And why are you boring me with your problems? I am sure the miners here always have need for cheap laborers and after a year or two you'll have enough money to buy fuel, I suppose." He sucked in air and said pointing his finger at me: "I don't think you understand, female. I eat the likes of you for breakfast. I am going to take that chest now, and if you try to stop us, my men will do the same to you what we did to the Togar female." Har Hi said. “Touch that chest and you touch nothing ever again with your own hands." His men drew weapons and he said. "Do the math, Dai, ten against three." The Barkeep yelled: "I don't care what business you have among each other, but no Energy weapons. If you want to brawl with swords and knifes be my guest, but you pay for any damages." Now Crimson Curse got up, smashing his fist onto the metal table so hard it left a sizeable dent. "Enough of this! Freespace is shrinking by the day and the places our kind can rest and trade are not as common as they used to be. It is you trouble makers that spoil it for the rest of us. If you have quarrels duke it out Captain versus Captain as it is our custom." About twenty beings got up at once . It appeared Crimson was here with a sizeable part of his crew. Bloom raised his arms. "Well, so be it then. I fight the female and get the Polos, what a splendid suggestion Ugly Crimson!" Har-Hi shook his head. "That is a bad idea, reconsider. Fight me instead, I let you live/" Bloom laughed. "If she wants to play pirate and fly with the big boys then she needs to fight herself. I have no problem spanking her into submission." I got up so fast my chair flew and crashed into something behind me. I flanked over the table and raked both of my boot heels across his face and throat. My reaction was fueled by the old familiar Olafson rage and my growing dislike of Thaurans. Still in motion I hit the floor and spin kicked the Oghar right next to Bloom for good measure. The Ultronit heels of my boots were terrible weapons at close quarter. Bloom staggered backward his hands trying to stop the flowing blood s from his throat wound. I pulled my Colt 45 and the ancient handgun roared twice and the heavy lead slugs tore into the head of the recovering Oghr I had kicked. Bloom had dropped to his knees, and there was an expression of pain and the certain knowledge of impending death on his face as he reached out with his other hand towards me. There was no mercy in my heart and no feeling of remorse as pointed the hot muzzle of the antique colt at his forehead and ended his misery with a gory explosion of blood and brain. Deep down in a far corner of my consciousness, I did remember the Steiner boy and wondered what I have become. Har Hi had been right behind me with both swords drawn. He had torn through several of Blooms crew with lightning speed and beautiful almost dance like moves. His face was relaxed as ever as Bloom's men literally fell to pieces into a gruesome heap of severed body parts right behind him. The female pirate stared at her arm stumps, her hands lying on the floor still clutching the blaster she had drawn only a second ago. Our constant cross training showed that Shea was no longer just a science geek but a force to be reckoned with as she had her strange sword at the throat of the second Oghar, cutting pieces out of his armor with little flicks of her wrist. Even our Golden turned out to be much more than just an old man of a dwarflike species. He moved his hand and arm in a strange motion almost as if he threw something, and then pulled at an imaginary string; the effect was deadly and gruesome. One of the Thauran crew members fell to the floor cut in half! Sobody glared at the remaining men and said to his dead victim: "No one pulls a dagger on my Captain!" I looked around and said: "Anyone else thinking I can't play with the big boys? Step on up!" All this had happened so fast that Crimson was still standing. Swift whistled again. "Holy shit!" Har-Hi carefully cleaned his blades with a piece of silk he always carried and said as he put them away. "I did warn him, I might have just clipped an ear of his head.” Crimson spat towards the dead pirates, sat back down and said: "Good riddance to Bloom, maybe we can drink in peace now. You Captain Velvet, of course, are welcome to join us here at the Captain's table." One of the surviving crewmembers of Bloom's group said: "What of me and the rest of the crew? Are we to report to your ship?" I nodded. “That’s right. Go get everyone and report to the Silver Streak." Har-Hi said: "I'll make sure they are properly accommodated." I took a seat at the Captain's table as a representative of the Bassett family approached. "I am Koomt Bassett and I can make you an offer for both ships." I pointed to the Golden and said: "My Quartermaster will take care of that." Sobody grinned from ear to ear and went to a different table immediately starting to haggle with the Bassett man. Swift looked at me with an expression of respect and a hint of fear: "You certainly live up to your legend and then some." Crimson quaffed another tankard of Oghar brew and ordered a plate of Lum-Lum Chews and then he said with his deep growling voice: "It is a good thing you dealt with that Thauran. Otherwise I would have. He was just like that cursed Red Dragon and his Sinister Alliance, stirring things up too much." He looked around and leaned forward. "He keeps poking the Union like he did and they might simply roll in. and then all our days are counted." Swift shrugged. "I was considering flying to Itheamh, finding out where their secret meeting place is and then joining the Sinister Alliance. There are rumors they plan for something big." Crimson took one of the Lum-Lums but did not eat, instead he said: "What need do we have for alliances? Is it not the very reason that we do what we do to be free of other men's rules? What good did his last big raid do him? He limped away with a singed aft and no one that went with him retuned." I shrugged and played the uninformed. "I took a long tour and haven't been in touch with the news lately. Did they attack a Union outpost or something like that?" Crimson chewed with his massive jaws and gave Swift a side look from his small yellow eyes and said after he swallowed: "Aye he did, Outpost 96. Huge Pirate fleet, and a decoy fleet full of ground troops to boot, filled with every gun wielding scum he could hire on Sin 4 and Itheamh. Barely defended he claimed it would be, and yet he got his arse kicked, by a bunch of Wolfcraft Fighters. He was the only one escaping with nothing in his holds but air. If he has some personal vendetta against the Union, let him do it on his own. I'd rather be dead than fly with his Sinister Alliance." He grabbed another Lum-Lum and bit into it with resolve. Swift drank a greenish thick liquid that smelled strongly of fermented fruits. "Maybe you are right, you're in this business longer than most." The Bassett Brother came to me sighed while pointing at Sobody who looked as pleased as a Nubhir wolf that got the big bone. "Smart move, Captain Velvet to have a Golden do business for you. If we had continued haggling I would have been lucky walking out of here with my pants still mine." Sobody got up and came over as well. "I am going with my new friend Kroon and make sure we get paid." I smiled at him and said: "You did well, I assume?" "Considering the location and the small market, yes Captain." After they left Crimson finished a sixth Lum-Lum and said: "Well I am off to go back to business and I suggest you both do the same." He leaned forward once again and lowered his voice as much as he could. "This region isn't going to be safe much longer." Swift made a surprised face. "Why are you saying this? This is still Freespace!" Crimson touched his jeweled encrusted gold encased tusk. "I have it on good authority that the Dai Lord Cam Elf-Na united over 2000 clans under his leadership into one massive mega clan. It is said he is out for revenge. Anyone guilty of dealing with Dai artifacts will feel their wrath. The Bassetts made a killing on Dai scrap, as you know, and he will need lots of raw materials for the Dai Factory Ships if he attacks the Union, which I am certain, is his next move." Swift waved his hand. " I actually heard the same rumor on Itheamh, the Bassetts have a defense alliance with the Togar and those cats aren't far from here. Togar do keep their contracts, their Queen is known for it." Crimson placed a few Iridium coins on the table and said: "I care not what you believe, but it would need more than two thirds of the Togar fleet to defeat 2000 Dai Clans and I doubt the Queen will make such an effort to defend such an unimportant partner as the Bassetts. I think Cam Elf-Na has the power to take on almost anyone in Freespace. No one is really safe. Not Sin 4, not Itheamh, not the Karthanians. It would take the reunification of all Oghar Kingdoms to stop him and that won't happen even if the Galaxy turns its spin; and if he moves across into Union Space he will cut a swath of destruction before the Union can stop him. In any case this area of space is soon to be too hot for any individual space ship." With those words the Oghar Captain got up and left. Swift said: "I am heading for Sin 4. I got a hold full of loot and the pirate market there, is the best place to sell it. If you're heading that direction, Velvet, we could fly together. Two ships are safer than one." I nodded in agreement. "As a matter of fact, I am going that way too. So yes, it might be a good idea. I am leaving within the hour as well." That suited me just fine and if everything went according to plan, he would arrive on Sin 4 inside my Cargo bay and inside a Zero Stasis Box if he was lucky. The Pertharian cleaned the table of empty mugs and plates and pointed at the dead pirates. "Do you want them or can I clean up?" "No I have no need for bodies, what do I owe you for the clean-up." "I sell their gear and whatever change and money they have on them will do for payment." Swift stretched his arms. "Well I am hungry too, but the stench of death soured my appetite, this asteroid has a few decent restaurants in the upper tier. This is where I am headed." He gestured towards the Pertharian who loaded the dead onto a sturdy hover cart. "Besides the next batch of Lum-Lums might be ala Thauran. Care to join me for dinner?" "Maybe some other time. I have a ship to attend to, and I prefer the fair served in my galley over anyway," He laughed. "You are lucky then. We take turns preparing meals on the Swift Profit and none of us is a gifted chef. This is the main reason I come here, to eat something that isn't raw or burned. What would I give for a decent food printer, an automated galley or a robo chef." He got up. "Well if you change your mind, I will be in the Harpir's Lion top tier. If not we will talk tomorrow when we leave for Sin 4." --“”— About twenty minutes after I too had left the tavern , I sat in my ready room and had a secure connection to Admiral McElligott and I finished my report saying. "I have the crews of the Swift Profit and the rest of Bloom's crew all in security stasis. I had no problem taking the Swift Profit, and we destroyed the ship after stripping most of its valuables." McElligott leaned back in his chair and in doing so allowed the visual sensors of his GalNet terminal to pick up more of his office. It was just another office, nothing elaborate or something you would expect the office of the Admiral of the Fleet to be. There were a few shelves with books. There was a strange triangular brass object on his desk and a few PDD's strewn around. He noticed me looking and said. "This is a Sextant; it is a nautical instrument I had to learn to use when I was a Midshipman in his majesties Navy. King George that is, May he rest in Peace.” He then tabbed one of his PDD's. ”The information on Cam Elf-Na confirms a few other reports I have and we are moving assets in the area to respond quickly if he decides to do that. If he attacks from that direction there we should be able to see that on our long range sensors and have an idea from where he might attack. The good thing is such a massive Dai fleet is hard to hide. The bad part is; it is a huge fleet by any standard. I will be talking to Har-Hi's father right after we are done to see what he thinks we can do to prepare." "I am sure Har-Hi will be glad to hear his father is consulted by you." McElligott smiled. "Kar-Hi is more than the leader of a new Union member. He is a direct advisor to me and Fleet Command. I consider him a friend and his advice is sound and tempered with wisdom and experience.” He sighed. “The advice of our other friend I am sure you can guess." "I would not be able to guess the tactical and strategic decisions, Admiral Stahl might make, Sir." "Tell me what you would do if you were me and faced with a possible Dai Incursion?" I shrugged. "I am barely getting used to be in command of a ship, Sir." "Just humor me." "Well I would issue a sector alert, move ten or fifteen Battle groups in the area and hide them in nearby star systems. Then I triple Gazelle and Specter patrols all along the border. Maybe have the Corps of Engineers beef up our outposts and every floating rock with Exo-Load Cannons and as much Loki Batteries as possible. I make sure the Devi and First Fleet is in the region as well. Certainly a group of Attikan Fast Battle ships to run first response would be a good idea too. Then spread a rumor of a juicy colony with lots of loot. After all this I'd let them come, close the back door and make sure there won't be any left to have similar ideas in the future." The old man actually giggled and wiped a tear out of his eyes and said. "Well other than the fact that he is a few thousand years older than you and that you now look quite delectable there isn't all that much difference in you two when it comes to such things. What you just said is more or less exactly what he wants to do." I was certain I had grown a few centimeters in my seat with the deep pride that filled my chest. "Sir this is a great compliment indeed. I would not dream or dare to compare myself with Admiral Stahl, but if you see similarities then I am on the right track." The eternal Soldier walked into the visual pick up. "You certainly are, Son. Stay with Swift, clip his wings if you can. Also we would like to get more intel on Bhrama Port. We suspect them to be way more than a mining community . There is significant Union Mil Tech Smuggling traced to that region. Remember your bearded friend from Richter 4?” “Yes Sir, his pet almost killed me.” “ We found evidence in his ship that what he dealt with the Bassetts. Whatever he managed to take from Richter 4 before you stopped him appears to have been delivered to that asteroid base.” McElligott swiped his order authorization into the terminal on his end. “Neutralize Swift and return to Bhrama Port. Find out if the Bassetts are directly connected to the Mil Tech smuggling operations , where it went and if they still have some.” Stahl put both of his fists on the surface of Elligott’s desk and leaned forward. “You know how I feel about all this cloak and dagger stuff, Son. However even I have to agree that some of it is necessary. The recent audit you kicked off on Arsenal not so long ago and the big audit the old highlander next to me has ordered, shows that we are missing more than we thought. “ “Translocators, Sir?” “Thankfully not, the Translocator arsenal is complete and accounted for, but there are P Bombs missing, Loki Torpedoes of the latest type complete with launch systems. I don’t have to tell you but Kermac ships with Loki batteries would be bad news.” No he did not, Loki torpedoes were the second best thing right after Translocator Cannons. These incredibly smart weapons had a tremendous range, could linger for years, cloak and accelerate so fast , it made a Wolfcraft look like a snail compared to a rifle bullet. Four or five were enough to bring down the shields of a Union Battle Ship and a volley of ten was its certain doom. McElligott poured himself a glass of Whiskey. “You are not alone out there, girl and we are not in this business just since yesterday. You doing a good job so far and we going to send the Shadowrunner your way so you can rendevouz with her. She will take all the prisoners of your hands, bring phys-mail and supplies. She will contact you when in the region, so don’t go too far.” Stahl helped himself to a glass as well. "The Intel you gathered on the Nul situation is more serious and we are still analyzing it. Cooperation between Nul and Kermac would not be a good thing, but knowing about it is half the battle. We keep you posted if we get any additional information on that and of course do the same if you run across anything as usual." "Yes, Sir of course." Stahl put the empty glass down. "If you can, find out what it is that the Red Dragon and the Sinister Alliance are planning and if you can, find out the location of their secret meeting place. After that I think we can give you guys a break and you can come home to Richter Base and take that vacation we promised." Category:Fragments